


On and On

by The_Shy_One



Category: Captain America (Movies), Original Work
Genre: Crossover, Doing this for fun, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: He's required to help with the mind of James Barnes aka Bucky





	On and On

“You’re the best they could send?” 

 

Joshua only raised an eyebrow at Steve Rogers as he asked that question towards him. While he got that people never took him serious because of the way he dressed and how he slouched his shoulders, it still made him slightly annoyed when people doubt his abilities. It never sat well with him and for good reason.

 

“Funny, I was gonna say the same thing to you, Captain America.” He said, holding a travel coffee cup near his mouth. The clearly already exasperated look that the other man wore made him smirk as he took a sip.

 

“Steve, we have verified with his superior that he is the best in his field. Otherwise he wouldn’t be here without permission.” One of the scientists said calmly, standing between the two. He was clearly trying to be a mediator and it only gave Joshua more reason to smirk.

 

Like he could ever be taken down, even by a man such as Steve Rogers.

 

“Oh I could still get in. Doesn’t take much with these magical fingers.” Joshua said. He wiggled his fingers that were not currently holding his cup. The look on Steve continued to grow even wearier.

 

While he knew it was serious business that he was being called on by the ex Avenger to help his friend and even had interest to help with such a problem, it was more about pissing off his sister. If he made these people annoyed enough, they wouldn’t require his help more than needed. He didn’t need his older sister putting burden on him when it wasn’t needed.

 

The scientist just sighed before leading the two of them towards where Joshua was needed. The inside of the king’s castle was fascinating and he didn’t doubt that one person back at home base wouldn’t mind studying every single thing here if given the chance. They loved to learn, no matter the subject.

 

Soon the three of them found the room they were suppose to be in. His gaze came upon the chamber where Steve’s friend slept. Walking closer, Joshua took notice that there wasn’t anyone else in the room. Good, he would need every bit of silence if he wanted to concentrate on this.

 

Wiping the cold fog that over the glass door of the chamber, he saw the sleeping face that was haunted by things that they were made to do. It was a face he was familiar with and it honestly made him sick to his stomach to even remember her guilt in this moment. 

 

“I’m gonna have to have the door to this room closed. I don't need any surprises when doing this or there will be more consequences than there was before.” He said simply. The scientist quickly rushed to close the door while Steve just stared at him with distrustful look.

 

“I still doubt you’re the best of something as simple as someone coming in and out of room can distract you.”

 

“It’s not about the distraction dear Captain. More along the lines that I may go into a frenzy if I’m touched or startled enough in the state I’m going to go into.” Joshua said back.” That should be in the file that my sister gave the both of you of what happened when I was younger.”

 

He didn’t give Steve a chance to answer as he opened the glass door to the chamber. Cold air washed over the skin that wasn’t covered in a long sleeve shirt and he lifted both his hands to touch the temples of the sleeping man. For a few moments all was still.

 

And then he entered the mind of James Buchanan Barnes.

 

The inside of this man’s mind was simple in terms of colour and decor. He honestly wasn’t expecting much when told by both his older sister and her secretary the knowledge they had on the man. With what he went through, Joshua doesn’t blame him for wanting somewhere in his own head that wouldn’t remind him of the past. Any of it.

 

For a moment he took in the light grey walls and the simple bedroom furniture before feeling a gun at the back of his head. He quietly lifted his hands up where James could see. He hoped it showed that he wasn’t gonna try anything. Still the gun remained where it was.

 

“Tell me what you’re doing here before I blow your head off.” Came the growled order. Joshua only shivered slightly at the timber of the other’s voice. If this wasn’t a mission to be helpful, he might be inclined to flirt a bit.

 

“Nothing much. I was told by my sister and your friend to help you with your mind. If I remember correctly you wanted those words removed from your head as soon as possible.”

 

There was a paused between the both of them. Joshua waited for James to take his time to decide if he was friend or foe. If he got his head blown off like promised it wouldn’t harm him much. Mostly give him a headache when he returned to the regular world.

 

And then the gun left the back of his head. “If the friend you’re talking about is Steve, then I’ll trust you.”

 

“Good because that’s who I was talking about.” Joshua said as he turned around.

 

The man that stood in front of him looked like he could do with a month’s worth of peaceful sleep. The bag under his eyes along with the messy shoulder length hair just screamed that there was something bothering him. Taking a deep breath to not say anything that would upset James, Joshua held out his hand for the other to shake.

 

“Just give me a handshake before we start. I like to be courteous when doing this type of thing. Seeing the inside of another’s mind can get nasty sometimes.” He says. For a few moments they stared at each other. Then James slowly moved his non metal hand towards his and slowly shook it.

 

Joshua smiled at this.

 

“Now James, can visualize the words you want gone for me. As much as saying them would be easier, I don’t want to cause any trouble in your mind. Wouldn’t benefit either of us.”

 

There was a confused look on the other’s face at his request. Joshua waited patiently for him to start. While he understood the unconscious mind better than most people and could play it to his heart’s content, for others to experience it firsthand was much harder. When James brought up several words that were written in the Russian alphabet, he smiled brightly.

 

With that, he touched one of the words, feeling the power that it held. Then it gave a zap to his hand, warning that if he did that again there would be worse consequences. All he did was darkly grin at it before wrapping a blue bubble around it. The zaps continued to happen as he started to take the power that the words somehow held.

 

Then quickly taking the word out of the bubble, he felt no more power within that particular one. The bubble whoever contained whatever power that was taken away. “Knew I could do it.”

 

“What did you do exactly?” Came James voice. He looked curiously towards the bubble, as a something swirled around in it.

 

“Mostly took whatever gave these words the power that they had. Mostly a theory before now since I couldn’t really test it out with my younger sister. It was memories more than words that haunted her.”

 

“You’ve done this before?”

 

“Wouldn’t have gotten the job if I hadn’t.” Joshua replied, as he made his way to another of the floating words. It was quick to do so, since it words this time around. Memories were messier since they brought up actual people in a person’s life and people weren’t as easy to erase the power from.

 

“So I could be fine after this?” James asked almost timidly. Joshua looked over his shoulder to see the fear at finally being free from someone’s clutches in the man’s eyes.

 

“Yeah I do. Might have a twinge to the words if it’s brought up, that’s to be expected. But other than your memories, I’d say you would be fine to walk and talk to others.” Joshu said, bring his focus back to the bubble in front of him.

 

If he heard crying from the other man at this prospect, Joshua would never tell anyone else that it happened. Sometimes a good cry was needed at news such as this.

 

-*-

 

The blue colour around his eyes faded as he excited out of James’s mind. Taking a few deep breaths, he didn’t have to look far to find Steve. The man was sitting near the chamber, with a pad of paper in his lap. From what he could see, the man was sketching what Joshua was doing.

 

For a moment a warm smile graced his face.

 

And then it left when Steve looked back up. Joshua moved his neck to feel it crack from being in the same position for so long. “Your friend is find to come out his sleep. The words won’t cause any further harm to him or others.”

 

“Just like that?”

 

“Just like that. Though it would be best to still give him help for his memories. Something I would recommend that the help comes from a professional rather than me. Went down that road before and it turns ugly if gone down it for too long.” Joshua said as cracked the other parts of his body. As much as liked going into other’s mind, he rather do it from the comfort of his own home than in person.

 

“How can I thank you for your help?” Steve asked, watching the younger man.

 

The smirk that grew across Joshua’s face could only be described as mischievous. “Just tell my sister that I was annoyance and won’t be asked to help you that much. 

 

“That’s it?”

 

“Yeah. If you do need my help for anything, use this number instead. It makes it much more likely for me to be helpful rather be a little shit.” Joshua said handing a light blue business card towards the other. Then silently he popped out of the building back to his own home.

**Author's Note:**

> Did this [Tumblr prompt](http://writing-challenges-and-prompts.tumblr.com/post/168722123631/writing-prompt-dialogue)
> 
> It was a lot of fun. Hopefully you'll enjoy it :D


End file.
